


Regarding Cruelty

by BleedingTypewriter



Series: Regarding Twitter (NSFW) [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Degradation, Humiliation, Keith is mean, Kink, Lance is into it, M/M, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingTypewriter/pseuds/BleedingTypewriter
Summary: Sometimes Lance likes it when Keith is downright standoffish in the sack.Part of a series of edited/updated threads from Twitter.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Regarding Twitter (NSFW) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	Regarding Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> "Regarding Twitter" is a series of my favourite threads updated, lightly edited, and tagged. All original versions are available on my account [here.](https://twitter.com/BleedingType/status/1199399029395709952) Length and tone varies as Twitter is where I tend to play and explore.

It doesn’t surprise either of them that Lance likes it when Keith is mean to him in bed. He’s always kind of liked when Keith is mean to him on some level or other, so of course he likes it when they snipe at each other; bite; _tease_.

Sometimes, though, he needs it _cold_.

He folds Keith over the chest at the end of their bed, just the way he likes, and slides into him with a satisfied groan, and has to pull out a little to grab himself at the base when Keith levels him with a bored stare over his shoulder and intones, “That’s it?”

“I–”

Keith drops his face onto his crossed forearms. “Seriously, cargo pilot?”

Lance shivers. A familiar tension bulges in his temples and jaw. His molars creak as they grind together. “I’ll do better,” he grits.

Keith just hums.

God, fuck, Lance will _do better_.

He starts up a steady roll with his hips. Keith gives nothing away but a sigh and a pair of closed eyes, so Lance has to be vigilant. He has to notice every twitch, every involuntary spasm; has to adjust accordingly until Keith is _fluttering_ around him, still silent and _cold_. Lance pulls him up; presses them together and nips at his ear and reaches down between his legs to press hard behind Keith’s balls so he’s being assaulted from two angles, _just so_ , _right there_ , clenching down like he’s going to force Lance out.

“Told you,” Lance says.

Keith’s face is red, but his eyes are lazy. “Am I supposed to be impressed,” he says, too controlled, voice bouncing with their rhythm but not his own pleasure, “After you make me come once?”

Shame and bravado and all those old, adrenaline-soaked things well up in Lance. He’s going to come.

What’s more, Keith knows he’s going to come. He rolls his eyes. “Me first,” he grunts, and loses it with a series of huffed breaths. He comes hard enough to splatter over Lance’s arm where it’s wrapped around his chest; to have his thighs trembling in waves.

He gets so tight Lance has to stop moving so much. He stays deep inside and nudges back and forth and tries not to come at how fucking _cruel_ Keith is being, keeping even his _moans_ from Lance, because Lance needs to _do better_.

God, fuck, Lance _can’t_ do better.

“I’m gonna come,” he warns. Keith is still shaking; still coming a little, maybe, thrusting his hips and breathing just a bit lopsided. “Fuck, I can’t...I’m gonna _come_ , I...”

Keith raises an eyebrow; smirks; forces Lance over the line like it’s nothing:

“Already?”

He comes like he’s mad about it. He _is_ kind of mad about it, tight in the throat with shame, losing to himself in front of Keith for the thousandth time, trembling with inadequacy. It makes the whole thing almost claustrophobic; makes the pleasure press in until it’s _all_. His legs are still weak and tingling when he pulls out and flips Keith over and pushes him onto his back on the bed. Keith lets himself be manhandled with a vaguely amused snort; like Lance’s tactics are _ridiculous_.

His cock gives another half-hearted twinge. “Gonna make you come again with my mouth,” he pants against Keith’s hip.

“I’m sensitive,” Keith says, “It’ll take a while, I don’t think you’re up to it.” When Lance swallows around his cock, he _finally_ gives away a little moan.

Lance is up to it.

Twice.

(He _does better_.)

And afterward is even better, when Keith looks down at him and smiles all soft and says, “You’re so good. You’re _so good_ , Lance...” and doesn’t stop until the words are all he knows.

He tucks Lance in against his side and scratches his nails over his scalp the way he likes. He’s warm; _nice_.

Sometimes Lance has a thing for when Keith is _nice_ to him, too.


End file.
